FRNZ
by jokerk118
Summary: A team of misfit's get recruited to come to Beacon Academy and become Hunter's and Huntresses, follow Nexas, Ryder, Flynn, and Zach as they embark on an adventure along with teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CFVY, and so many more in this comedy filled, action adventure story that i'm making sound like a movie! Rated T for Bad words n shit xD DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY THE OCS IN THIS STORY!


FRNZ (Frenzy)

Prologue 1: N - New Moon

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Yea, even though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death…"_**

"Nexas, where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, hey Adam…"

 ** _"…_** ** _I shall fear No Evil…"_**

"I asked you where you are going Nexas, answer me!" Adam Taurus, One of the Commanders of the White Fang, demanded to know as I walked down the corridor out of the Base.

"I'm leaving Adam…" I answered, steeling myself for the ramifications.

"Oh? First Blake and now you? Hmph! Do what you want!" he said angrily, flinging the door open for me.

"Thanks." I said shortly, walking out the door, making sure my tail didn't get caught if he decided to slam it, to my surprise he walked out behind me.

"What is with this? All of my _supposedly closest_ Friends and allies are leaving!" his usually calm and collected demeanor shattering, his rage surfacing.

"Adam what we're doing isn't right anymore… we're hurting Innocents, we're-"

"We're what? Getting revenge for all the innocent Faunus lives lost because of that human filth? Is that it? Well if that's your problem then go be with your human masters, _Wolf Boy"_ he spat that last part. He gripped his Wilt and Blush.

"Adam. This doesn't have to happen…" I said dropping my bags.

"Look. Nexas if you wish to leave then leave, but I will hunt down both you and Blake, and whoever the hell else decides to desert the cause!" he got into a stance

I got into mine "Fine!" I activated my Multi Gear Blade Bracers, the Cobalt Fangs. "Fist Gear!" the blades powered up and flowed onto my knuckles.

"Hmph, bring it Shorty!" he rushed at me, he towered a whole foot above me, but that meant nothing to me.

"Fine!" I activated my semblance, Howling Whirlwind, which allowed me to scale my power and speed how I see fit, at the cost of large amounts of aura.

We sped at each other at high speeds, he shot his blade at me, I blocked it with my right bracer and tried to swing at him with my left. He dodged it with ease and swiftly went around my body to grab the katana he had shot out. I took the opportunity to switch my Weapons into Second Gear, the blades flipped out into claws. "Cobalt Rush!" I called out my move and just let my body preformed the practiced movements like a machine. I rushed at Adam, claws poised to kill, punched them towards him, the right aimed at his face the left at his abdomen. He blocked by using his blade and sheath in a vertical parallel. He pushed me off with all his strength and sent me flying. I caught myself and used my semblance to push myself further, I rushed at him again, creating a shockwave, but he was ready. He slashed at me and knocked me back, I had a cut across my navy blue shirt and a scratch on my skin, but no blood, thanks to my aura's protection.

"Look, I don't have time to take on a peon like you, so I'll just let them do it." He said as he motioned to the area around us, I saw a dozen pairs of red eyes, Grimm.

"Shit." Was all I could muster as I lay there in the dirt.

He walked past me and into the complex, he shut the door and put down the 2 inch thick steel gate as well, he had left me for dead essentially. Before the door closed I swear I heard him say, "a wolf dies to the Beowulf's, how ironic"

I mustered all of my strength to stand up, my body was aching but I wouldn't falter, not when I had finally mustered my courage to leave. The Grimm stalked out of the shadows, the Beowulf's looked ready to slaughter everyone who crossed their path; I noticed that it was a pack of younger ones as well as older, more ferocious, adults. They stalked closer to me as I dropped into a defensive stance. I activated my weapon's third gear, the claws rotated and formed a sword like blade on each weapon while the handles ejected out of my bracers and caught them in my hands.

The Grimm stepped into the light coming from a light near the door to the complex, I took action. I rushed forward and rotated my body, spinning the blades in my hands with me so that they cut the two Grimm I was rushing towards. The others rushed at me with their claws bearing their claws and trying to rush me at once. I narrowly avoided the impact from two children and an adolescent but one of the Adults caught me and sliced up my shoulder, I had to force the scream down as I felt the blood rush out as the claw ripped through my flesh. Agonizing as it was I forced myself to still fight, I took a second to count the remainders, there were only nine of them left, but two were adults.

"aaaaaAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHhhhhhh!" I sprinted at them with a guttural battle cry, forcing my semblance to its limits. I slaughtered all the children using my "Cobalt Berserker" Technique. Slashing in every direction and making sure to use my heightened sense to my advantage. Letting my Wolf instincts take over, I howled and returned my blades to their bracers. Letting loose a toothy grin I extended my claws from my fingers and rushed at the adolescents.

I knocked one of them down but got thrown back by another. I saw the third one as well as the two adults approaching me and I re-activated my first gear. "Cobalt" I prepared myself for my next strike "BREAKER!"I punched as hard as my exhausted and agonized body would let me. I went to swing with my left arm as well when the pain form the claw injury flared up at the jerking motion."Fuck!" I cursed. I looked around me as the last four Beowulf's surrounded me slowly. I cycled through to my third gear and decided to activate my fourth. "COBALT ECLIPSE!" I reversed the grip on my swords and connected them at the base, creating a double-edged Naginata-esque weapon. I spun it around in the air and infused it with my aura creating a silhouette o a Cobalt Moon, the Grimm faltered for a moment. I jabbed into the Grimm in front of me and yanked up and pulled back to stab behind me. I cut through the Grimm as if they were little more than paper. I stabbed into the Grimm nearest me and used the momentum to swing it into the last one, they both started to dissolve.

I looked around and saw that I had slaughtered all of them, the adrenaline left me and I almost collapsed. I stick one of the blades of my Cobalt Fangs into the earth and used it to prop myself up. I trekked over to my bags and slung them over my shoulder. "Ugh….Water…." I lamented in my thirst, then I remembered that a little over a mile away from the compound there was a stream. I used my nose and sniffed out the way there, trudging slowly but surely away from the complex, praying that no other Grimm would show themselves. When I finally got to the river I collapsed right then and there, getting out my fire starter kit and got out a pot to boil some water in, as I sat back on my haunches for a bit before I heard someone approaching, "Who's there!" I snarled getting into a fighting stance, though in all actuality I probably wouldn't even be able to activate my semblance at this point in time.

"Worry not, I mean you no harm."A man stepped out of the shadows, silver hair, glasses, a cane, and….Coffee? "Ugh!" I covered my nose in disgust, I can't stand the smell of coffee, well black coffee at least, I can tolerate most other types, but straight black is damn near my kryptonite.

"Ah I see, the fire is why you couldn't smell the coffee beforehand…" he said as he sipped on the brew. "Hello Nexas, My name is Ozpin. _Professor_ Ozpin" He said Cooley

"I don't know who you are but if you're here for a fight then I got some bad new for ya, my shoulders a little too banged up to be fighting right now." I said motioning towards my shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow."You had quite the tussle, Mr. Coba… or would you prefer Lycan?" he asked to my shock

"That name…Grrrr" I growled at him

"Ah yes I figured you would be hostile at the use of your Family's name. One of the few that aren't related to color anymore" he smirked "And one of the five Faunus lords, heralded back in the days of legend…" he trailed off

"What do you want!?" I asked getting frustrated at the stranger

"I want to recruit you, the fact is that we've been tracking you for quite the while and you are just the ty-"

"What do you mean you've been tracking me?" I cut him off "and besides why would I want to go with a _Human_ like you?" I seethed

"Oh? You say that even though you just deserted the White Fang?" he asked sounding truly intrigued.

"Grr…" I thought it over in silence "Recruit me for what?" I asked this Ozpin guy.

"Beacon Academy, the training grounds for Young Hunters and Huntresses who wish to help out in the fight against the Grimm." He said looking at me with a blank stare.

"Beacon?!" that was the place that my friend Blake had deserted us to go to…

"Yes, and I am well aware of your acquaintance with Ms. Belladonna , she told me that if I was to pursue this endeavor of bringing you to beacon to be met with, and I quote, 'a hell of a lot of stubbornness' end quote" he said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hmm…." I mulled it over in my head, I un-consciously took my dog tag from inside my shirt and placed it in my mouth as I often did while thinking about something serious "…Fine" I looked up at him from my cross-legged position "But on one condition" I said squinting my hazel eyes at him.

"Ooh? What is it?" he said looking curiously.

I looked at him with the best look of intimidation I could muster, he seemed completely unfazed. "I get to keep my lineage a secret, got it?"

"Hehe" Ozpin chuckled, we never intended on letting your secret slip " I glared at him "Er, I Mean …*cough* that is your information to reveal, just as Blake's identity as a Faunus is hers." He corrected himself.

"Alright then" I said standing "Sign me up!" I flashed the man a toothy grin and stuck out my hand.

"Very good! We're glad to have you!" he said shaking mine. As he let go my shoulder throbbed and my head felt like it had been hit with a brick.

"ARGH!" I grunted collapsing onto my knees.

"Nexas! Are you alright!" Ozpin said sounding concerned.

"Shoulder….Hurts!" I said in ragged breaths as I gripped my shoulder and felt the blood start to flow again.

"This is Ozpin! We need emergency pick up ASAP, our newest Recruit has collapsed from the injury he sustained while fighting the Beowulf's, he needs emergency medical treatment now!" the man said into a Com device "Don't worry Nexas our friends will be here in a moment." He assured me kneeling down beside me.

"Ozpin!" a Female voice called as I heard the descending of an aircraft.

"I'm fine this young man needs help, get him onto the carrier now Glenda!" he said urgently

"Right! Come young man we'll get you all fixed up. She helped me stand up and guided me over to the ship. I stepped inside and got directed to lie on a stretcher and as soon as I did, everything went black as the night….

-At Beacon-

I awoke in a medical ward with no one else around I started to get up but immediately regretted the decision as my shoulder throbbed in pain, I noticed it had been bandaged up and the slight sway I was feeling event after I regained my senses told me I was still on the air ship. I heard a door open and looked over to see none other than professor Ozpin in the door way.

"Ah I see your up!" he said in a chipper voice.

"Yeah…thanks for the help…" I said earnestly

"it's of no concern, you're a student of mine now, I was obligated to do so." He said setting down a tray of food next to me.

"Still thanks…" I looked at him and asked a question that's been on my mind for a few minutes now, "How long have I been out anyways?" I asked him

He looked at his wrist watch, "About five hours, luckily for you, we're close to the school, so you won't have to wait for very long. Ah speaking of which look out the window! We've just arrived!"

I did as he suggested and looked out the window by my bed and saw a massive city with a large school off to the coast. My mouth went agape and I stared in awe.

"Welcome to Beacon my young friend, this is where your adventure will begin" he said as I turned to him. He got up to leave and as he was about to look out the door he said "It is people like you who will make our future bright, when you learn to overcome your circumstances and be all that you can achieve, you will become some of the greatest Hunters and Huntresses in history."

"Thank you Professor…" I said not sure how to respond to such a statement.

"No…" he said shaking his head with a smile on his face. "Thank you." And he walked out the door.

I gripped my dog tag and twirled it around in my hands, before I looked at myself in it, my brown hair was a mess and I looked like shit. But I didn't care that human's words were still playing in my head.

"Be all that I can achieve huh?" I muttered before I turned to look out at the window, staring at my new home. "Challenge accepted."

* * *

 **Hey guys! JokerK118 here! I'm sorry for the lack of uploads all summer, but I was busy enjoying everything and trying to draw and a bunch of other stuff. But now that school's started back up and I'm back in the swing of things I can start writing again! And what better to start with but a taste of a new story I plan on developing with three of my best friends IRL! This is the Prologue to introduce my OC, Nexas!**

 **Expect more to come! Including a New Digimon story I'm developing right now! (Contact me for Info) The continuation of Ancients Unbound! As well as more Red and Yellow's present and KHO. If I start slacking by all means I want you to spam me with messages and shit to get me motivated (I really need that btw) and just overall keep up the hype train!**

 **As always thanks for reading guys and feel free to R &R! **

**PS the first part of this was written a while ago so if you wanna Gimme some constructive criticism it is ALWAYS appreciated, thanks guys!**

 **JokerK118 signing off!**


End file.
